Ordinary School girl or Goddess?
by xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx
Summary: This story is about the life that Suzaku's only child, a girl named Saya is living. Her best friends are Miaka and Yui. Who will she chose to help and how will this adventure change life?
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Saya Yamato  
**Hair and Eyes**: Long silky red hair until the hips and bright red eyes.  
**Occupation: **Junior high school student and goddess.  
**Best friends:** Hongo, Yui and Yuuki, Miaka  
**Personality:** Kind, brave, a glutton, and a true friend like Miaka. Also very smart like Yui.  
**Special abilities:** Can do anything that Suzaku can do.  
**Goddess form:** Red wings and sexy chinese clothes.  
**Past:** Suzaku's only child her mother died of child birth(her mother was a mortal). She was named by her father as Saya and was brought to another world due to the upcoming battle of good and evil. Was adopted by Kiara Yamato and Satoshi Yamato. Has been friends with Miaka and Yui ever since kindergarten.

Story:

You went with Miaka and Yui to the library after eating at a fast food joint. Yui "I'm going to return a book okay." You and Miaka "Alright!" You followed Miaka to a vending machine and felt a familiar warmth while Miaka sees an image magnificent bird. After following the sound of flapping wings both of you found yourselves in the restricted section of the library looking for the same thing. Yui "What are you doing here?" startling you and Miaka "AAAHHH!" then you explained to Yui the weird phenomenon but she just laughed. Then a book fell down as if to spite Yui and all three of you look at each other before racing to get it. You opened the book with Miaka and Yui reading from behind you.

**That's all for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:** you open the book with Miaka and Yui reading from behind you.

**Story:**

Miaka "That's the bird I saw!" Yui "Shush let Saya read." You "This is a story about a girl who single handedly found the seven warriors of Suzaku and gained his powers to make her dreams come true. This story begins once the first page is turned." Miaka "What's that supposed to mean?" Yui "I don't know." There is a sudden burst of light and familiar warmth. You open your eyes to find yourself in a barren land. Miaka talks about food while you notice suspicious looking men going for Yui. Miaka distracts the man going for Yui and gets knocked down by one of them and you get pissed. You beat the crap out of them until you get pinned down by one of the men. Mysterious boy "Four against three and you call yourselves men." Boy "The names Tamahome. What's a skilled warrior like you doing with these pathetic girls?" You "My name is Saya Yamato. These girls are my friends." Tamahome "You're a girl!" You "What's wrong with being a girl?" Yui "Thank you for saving us." Tamahome "Well you could give me money and we're even." Yui "We didn't ask for your help." Miaka searches for money from her wallet, Tamahome leaves while Yui is engulfed by a familiar light and you are the only one who notices. You have a nagging feeling that you have been here before. Miaka "Where did Yui go?" You "Let's find Tamahome to ask him where we are." You arrived at the village and got distracted by your growling stomachs. Miaka steals some food for both you and nobody messes with her because they think you're a boy and you don't mind at all as long as you get to eat. You are about to give up after hours of searching when a boy asks Miaka if she wanted to meet his friend and blindly agrees. You on the other hand thought there was something wrong and kept your guard up. It was a trap so you have to defend Miaka once again. Everything was going well since you had the upper hand until they double teamed you and managed to pin both you and Miaka down. Tamahome once again appears to help both of you and wins. The fighting is over and Miaka suddenly flings herself in Tamahome's embrace and cries on his chest. While Tamahome comforts a distraught Miaka no one notices your broken ribs. You also notice Miaka's feelings for Tamahome.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:** you notice Miaka has feelings for Tamahome.

**Story:**

Miaka stops crying and suddenly asks "Where is Yui?" Tamahome "Huh?" You "Baka!" Miaka gets scared of you while Tamahome is still confused. You "Where are we anyway?" Tamahome "You're in the country of Konan." Miaka "Tell us where Yui is?" Tamahome "I don't know what you're talking about!" then he leaves. Miaka is hot on his trail while you had a little difficulty due to your injury. Miaka "You're a slave trader!" this catches the villagers attention as you stared at her in disbelief while Tamahome quickly drags her to an alley. You "Don't mind her she was attacked a while back by slave traders and was knocked unconscious so she didn't see that man saving her life. She is still a little jumpy." the villagers went back to their previous engagements. Tamahome finally agrees to help you guys find Yui even though a voice is saying at the back of your mind that Yui wasn't here any longer. You guys find yourselves in a parade made for the emperor. Tamahome "If I could just have one of those jewels I'd be set for life." Miaka "I'll go ask for one then." goes to where the emperor's carriage is. You smacked Tamahome on the head "You just give her a very stupid idea." Miaka trips but the guards toke it the wrong way and attacked her. Tamahome once again goes to save her. You "Wow, you're very young to be an emperor." Emperor "How did you get here?" You "Uh.. Um… Um.." Emperor "What?" then there was a red light. You "Don't tell me Miaka is going back without me?" the red light disappears. Emperor "Capture those two!" Miaka and Tamahome put up a fight which got you pissed. Then you hit Tamahome and Miaka on the head and they looked at you shocked. You "Baka!" Miaka "I'm sorry Saya." They both stop fighting got captured and then you faint. When you woke up you found yourself in a fancy room and that your wound was bandaged. Emperor "I see you're awake." You "How long was I asleep?" Emperor "Two hours." You "So did my idiotic companions give you any more trouble?" Emperor "No, they seemed really afraid of you." Long awkward silence….. Emperor "By the way you can call me Hotohori." You "Oh, you can call me Saya." Hotohori "So how did you get your wound?" You "Oh, my friend and I had a run in with slave traders." Hotohori "I see, you must be a really good warrior."

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:** Hotohori "So how did you get your wound?" You "Oh, my friend and I had a run in with slave traders." Hotohori "I see, you must be a really good warrior."

**Story:**

You "Do you have something that I could wear?" Hotohori "Of course." Then the maids brought you a lot of dresses but you turned them all down. You "I'd rather wear clothes for men, it makes fighting easier." Hotohori "Alright." They brought you the same clothes that Tamahome wore and you picked the red one. Hotohori "You're allowed to go around the palace." You "Thank you." While walking around the palace you bumped into a girl. You "I'm sorry." Girl "You're a girl?" You "You're a boy!" girl "Umm my name is Korin and my warrior name is Nuriko." You "Oh! I'm Saya. Don't worry you're secret is safe with me." Nuriko "Oh, thank you and your secret is safe with me." The two of you instantaneously became friends. Three hours later a servant came "Miss Saya, Miss Korin you are requested to come and meet the priestess of Suzaku at his majesties quarters." You and Nuriko "Okay we are on our way." At Hotohori's room both you and Nuriko entered. Miaka grabs in the hug of doom "Oh, Saya! I'm so happy to see that you are safe." You are gasping for breath "Let go of me." Nuriko "Who are you?" Hotohori "Miss Korin, Miss Saya she is the new priestess of Suzaku." He said as if it was most obvious thing in the world. You "So you found out that Yui went back to our world." Tamahome "Wait a minute you knew?" pointing an accusing finger at you. You "That's why I didn't accuse you of being a salve trader." Tamahome "Oh yeah…" Nuriko "So what does a priestess do?" You "I have a sinking feeling that it has to do something… like searching for the seven warriors of Suzaku right?" as you finally remembered all the times she dreamed of this sort of thing. Hotohori "That's right!" as he, Tamahome and Nuriko secretly looked at you in astonishment. Miaka "Who are they?" Tamahome "They are Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichirii, Tasuke, Mitsukake, and Chiriko." You nod in acknowledgement very freaked out it was exactly like your dream. Miaka "So you two already knew?" Tamahome and Hotohori "Yes." Miaka "Wish me luck Saya only five more to go." Miaka, Tamahome and Hotohori left the room. Nuriko "Did you see how the emperor looked her?" You "Yeah, but she has feeling for Tamahome not the emperor." Nuriko "I see." You "You have feelings for Hotohori?" Nuriko "Yes I do." You "Don't worry. I have a plan to get Miaka and Tamahome together. On the mean time lets go see what they are doing." Nuriko "yeah." You guys arrive just in time to see the gazebo collapse of Miaka and Tamahome.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:** You "Don't worry. I have a plan to get Miaka and Tamahome together. On the mean time let's go see what they are doing." Nuriko "yeah." You guys arrive just in time to see the gazebo collapse of Miaka and Tamahome.

**Story:**

You "Aren't you going to help them?" Nuriko "Why should I?" You "Well because you're one of them. Plus Hotohori would appreciate it." Nuriko "You're absolutely right." She then went to dig them out of the rubble which impressed Hotohori when he found out that _she_ was one of them. As Miaka tries to talk to Nuriko, _she_ kisses Tamahome on the lips and returns to your side. You "I see you're trying to get Hotohori jealous." Nuriko "That's right." You "Just don't overdo it." Nuriko "Oh yeah she is your friend." You both went to the room you were staying in. You took off your trench coat and Nuriko sees your necklace. Nuriko "Where did get that necklace?" You "I had this ever since I was a baby… umm I really don't know who my real parents are." Nuriko "You were kidnapped!" You "No, I was left at the doorstep of my 'parents'." That left Nuriko speechless0_0. The next day Miaka agrees to become Nuriko's servant in order to gain her trust. Nuriko asked Miaka to comb her hair and clean the floor. Miaka gets pissed when Nuriko kept flirting with Tamahome and leaves. Tamahome finally escapes Nuriko's crutches bumps into Miaka, they got into a little argument which causes Miaka to put pressure on her wounded leg and Tamahome immediately tends to it. You "I know Miaka has feelings for Tamahome, but what I didn't know Tamahome has feelings for Miaka." Nuriko "I can clearly see that." That Miaka gets tricked by Nuriko into looking for a nonexistent earring and as if having a sixth sense Tamahome burst into Nuriko's room with a worried looked startling you and Nuriko. Then a soaking wet angry Miaka arrives and has a bitch slapping fight with Nuriko. Miaka "I'll tell Hotohori how you feel about him." You looked at Tamahome with as he asked "So I was just a tool?" You "Yup, that's right." Miaka then goes to Hotohori's quarters while you, Tamahome and Nuriko followed secretly behind her. Suddenly Hotohori slices the door with his sword and the three of start dancing. Hotohori "You can stay in my room tonight Miaka." You glared at him "So much for not having feelings…" Tamahome was just staring into space while Nuriko is fuming. You "Baka!" Tamahome and Nuriko leave a stunned Miaka behind with you trailing after them. The next day Tamahome kept ignoring Miaka, Nuriko on the other hand made her feelings out "Nothing between the two of you!" while you just gave Miaka a death glare for hurting two of your friends emotionally. You, Tamahome and Nuriko went to the town and Miaka decides to follow you in a crappy disguise. Nuriko "Saya-chan, Tama-chan look she thinks she's wearing a disguise." You "Just let her be." Tamahome at the top of the conveniently placed stairs and claims he can sell something that belongs to the priestess of Suzaku. He then holds up three pieces of gum and says "Three sliver riyo's each."

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap:** You, Tamahome and Nuriko went to the town and Miaka decides to follow you in a crappy disguise. Nuriko "Saya-chan, Tama-chan look she thinks she's wearing a disguise." You "Just let her be." Tamahome at the top of the conveniently placed stairs and claims he can sell something that belongs to the priestess of Suzaku. He then holds up three pieces of gum and says "Three sliver riyo's each."

**Story:**

Somebody said the he is lying and it which pisses of Nuriko and you as well. Nuriko "You are calling my friend a liar?" You "Relax Korin." Miaka then takes off her cloak and says "His not lying I gave him that gum." You had an anime sweatdrop and then there was chaos. Miaka and Tamahome both manage to escape the crowd and you along with Nuriko follow them. After a few minutes of running they got surrounded by a bunch of men which to you looked a lot like slave traders. They have a conversation and from their action you concluded that they wanted Miaka but Tamahome refused their offer. Tamahome beats the crap out of them and Miaka and Tamahome had a conversation. The only part that you heard was Miaka… "It's because I love you!" Tamahome "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you." He turns around to leave as Miaka faints. You run to Miaka and realize that she has a fever so you smacked Tamahome on the head. You "Why can't you just admit your feelings for her?"… Later that day at the emperor's palace. Hotohori "What happened to her?" Tamahome "We were attacked by slave traders but I managed to beat them up." Doctor "Your majesty the priestess has a high fever." You stated darkly "I already knew that." The doctor left the room quickly out of fear while the other looked at you weirdly 0_o. Nuriko "She is not used to this life style." You "Guys she really wants to go home." Tamahome "To be with her mother and her brother." In Hotohori's room. You "So how do we get her home?" Hotohori "Let's go to Mt. Taikyoko and ask for Tait-skun's help!" Tamahome and Nuriko "That's right! Of course the creator of this world can help us." You went to Miaka's room to tell her the news. You "Miaka we found a way to bring you home." Disregarding the sinking feeling that you have some connection with Tait-skun. Miaka "Really? That's great." Hotohori "We're taking you to meet Tait-skun. Please promise me that you'll return." Then he gives her a hug while you left the room you heard the conversation between Tamahome and Nuriko. Nuriko leaves as you went to Tamahome. You "Don't tell me that you're not sure of your feelings for Miaka?" Tamahome "I know that I love her but I can't actually compete with an emperor now can I?" You "Think about it this way since Miaka already admitted her feelings for you there is no need for a competition." With that you leave. The next day everything was already packed for the trip. You and Nuriko both noticed the awkwardness of Tamahome and Miaka's behavior. You and Nuriko devised a plan to get both of them together. Miaka is ridding with Hotohori, you are ridding with Tamahome while Nuriko rides by _herself_. There is an awkward silence.

**To be continued… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:** The next day everything was already packed for the trip. You and Nuriko both noticed the awkwardness of Tamahome and Miaka's behavior. You and Nuriko devised a plan to get both of them together. Miaka is ridding with Hotohori, you are ridding with Tamahome while Nuriko rides by _herself_. There is an awkward silence.

**Story:**

Miaka decides to crack a joke that only you can understand so that didn't help at all. On the first night outside you and Nuriko decided to put your plan into action. Nuriko "Miaka there's a hot spring in the middle of the forest that can heal you of any sickness." … you walked to Tamahome and woke him up "A message for Miaka 'meet me at the hot spring in the forest' is what said." Then you and Nuriko hid on top of a tree that had clear view of the hot spring to watch the scene. Miaka and Tamahome had their embarrassing moments, which included Tamahome seeing Miaka's breast, they finally made up and Tamahome left. The branch that you and Nuriko were staying broke under your weight, you were still laughing at the hilarious scene that you just saw. Miaka "You guys set me up? Thank you so much I feel so much better knowing Tamahome doesn't actually hate me." She kept shaking Nuriko until Nuriko's clothes fell off. Miaka "You're a man!" You "Of course he is." Nuriko "You found out my secret. Hahaha!" Miaka "Yet you love Hotohori?" You "It doesn't matter what your gender is when it comes to true love." Nuriko "That's absolutely right!" Miaka "Whatever you say." Nuriko "Please keep it a secret." Miaka "Sure why not." You guys then went back to camp. The next day you were crossing the river as you were day dreaming Miaka's fever started to act up again. Hotohori "We're almost at the other side of the river where we can rest and get some food." Miaka perks up as you come back to reality yelling "FINALLY FOOD!" Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tamahome looked at you wide-eyed as if you had lost your mind 0_0. Miaka "Saya-chan is like the smarter version of me." You "That is so true." As you all started to laugh, you really liked it in this world as if there was something at the back of your mind saying that this is where you belong. You finally reached your destination which for the luck of you and your companions had a restaurant near the dock. You and Miaka were pigging out on the food while Nuriko and Tamahome were watching in amusement, and Hotohori decided to go for a walk by the river. You "Umm where did Hotohori go?" Tamahome "I think he went to the river to clear his mind." Miaka "I'll go after him." She went to look for Hotohori. You "That can't be good. Leaving the two of them alone together." Nuriko and Tamahome "Let's go after her." As you guys reached the river you saw Miaka and Hotohori having a deep conversation when Hotohori out of the blue hugs her. Nuriko is fuming mad while Tamahome had a look of jealousy on his face and when Miaka saw them she had a hurt look on her face all three warriors left you alone with Miaka as she burst into uncontrollable sobs. You gave Miaka a bear hug as you try to console her and say "It's not your fault Miaka." As you were rubbing her back to calm her down. The other came back to tell you it was time to go but stop short when they saw Miaka crying and you whispering words of comfort, they then felt guilty for their actions.

**To be continued… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:** You gave Miaka a bear hug as you try to console her and say "It's not your fault Miaka." As you were rubbing her back to calm her down. The other came back to tell you it was time to go but stop short when they saw Miaka crying and you whispering words of comfort, they then felt guilty for their actions.

**Story:**

The journey continues and the fog is getting thicker. You were with Hotohori and Nuriko when Tamahome burst out through the fog. Tamahome "I lost track of Miaka." You "Baka! We have to find her" After looking for five minutes you still had no luck of finding her but you had a sinking feeling that you guys were being tested. Tamahome "I still can't find her." Nuriko "I didn't see any sign of her either." A Miaka look alike came out of the bushes and for some reason only you saw the difference between the two. Miaka "I'm sorry Hotohori did you miss me?" she then latches herself onto him. Tamahome had a shocked look on his face and was left speechless. Nuriko "What do you think you are doing?" Miaka "Jealous Nuriko? You shouldn't be after all you are a man." Nuriko runs away while saying "How could you? That was supposed to be a secret." Tamahome has a disgusted look on his face while Hotohori had one of amazement. You "Who are you? And what did you do to Miaka?" Miaka "So you noticed. I am her shadow." She then holds up her mirror in order to drain Tamahome and Hotohori's power. You get pissed "BAKA!" and started to beat the crap out of the fake. A wound appears on her left breast which made you think that the real Miaka had the same wound. So Tamahome and Hotohori was finally able to join the fight which ended when Nuriko dropped a boulder on top of the fake when it finally showed it's to form a monster. The monster disappears after a while you and Nuriko notice that Miaka lay on the ground in its place. You exclaimed "Miaka!" as you and Nuriko rush to her side with Tamahome and Hotohori behind you. Nuriko tends to the wound on her body but the bleeding doesn't stop, it was as if Miaka had given up on life. Nuriko "Her wounds have been bandage but it won't stop bleeding." You "Miaka you can't die!" Tamahome "If you need blood." Hotohori "If blood is what you need." They both cut themselves and let their wound bleed into of Miaka's wound and say "I'll give you mine." Miaka wakes up and you gave her a bear hug as you said in relief "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again." Suddenly the surroundings change as an old woman appears before all of you saying "You have passed the test. I saw how much the priestess cares for her companions to the point of killing herself in order to save them, and how much her devotion her companions have for her." You "So that means that you are the Tait-skun." Tait-skun "I am, but who are you? I only see three celestial warriors of Suzaku." You had a feeling that all the questions you have about your origins could be answered by her, so you showed her your necklace. As she saw you necklace realization fills her mind. Tait-skun "We have been waiting for your return Suzaku, Saya." Which shocked everyone in your company including you.

**To be continued… **


End file.
